Need's Urgency
by OatAndRaison
Summary: There was an urgency to just feel. To remind themselves of the good that still existed in the world, the hope and the beauty, remind themselves that just because some individuals wanted to cause and live in chaos, did not mean that they all had to.


**Need's Urgency**

Emily allowed the body in front of her to push her firmly back against the kitchen counter. The marble lip of the counter top pressed against the small of her back, but as nimble fingers methodically worked their way down the buttons of her shirt, she found the uncomfortable pressure of the side against her tired muscles drifting to the back of her mind.

As JJ managed to undo the last button, untucking the shirt from Emily's dark jeans and urging the material backwards to fall off of the brunette's shoulders, the brunette guided the blonde's lips to her own. One hand tangled itself in dishevelled blonde locks – caused not only by the wind as they rushed from the car into the house, but from the exhaustion that had begun to seep into their muscles and bones from the 24-hour shift the team had been forced to pull.

There was desperation in the kiss between the two, an urgency to reconnect and move away from all of the darkness and the terror brought on from their job. There was an urgency to just _feel._ To remind themselves of the good that still existed in the world, the hope and the beauty, remind themselves that just because some individuals wanted to cause and live in chaos, did not mean that they all had to. That the evil cause by some was not all that the two had to see in the world they lived in.

Emily's other hand pressed firmly against JJ's jaw, giving the blonde no option but to dedicate herself to this one single kiss. Their lips moved against one another's fervently, small gasps of air the only sound to be heard, the only chance either would give themselves to take in a breath. There was a tug from below as the kiss continued and soon Emily's hands were joining JJ's, unbuckling the belt holding her jeans above her hips and slinging it across the kitchen floor. The buckle hit the bottom of the oven with a small pang.

"Take this off," Emily urged, her lips once again connecting with JJ's.

JJ groaned into the kiss as the brunette's hands took hold of the hem of the blonde's cream coloured shirt. There was a reluctance to pull back, to break their embrace and interrupt their flow for even just a second to rid the younger woman of the piece of clothing. But the desire, the _need_ to be skin to skin, eventually won out. In a very brief moment, the shirt was dropped to the tiled floor.

A firm hand against the small of the younger woman's back brought their bodies back together, brought the blonde's lithe form to the brunette's. Their skin felt hot and feverish, flushed cheeks and chests, bruised lips and dishevelled hair adding to the overall look. Hands urgently sought out flesh, nails raked over skin – leaving sharp, red lines and goosebumps in their wake.

Emily hissed, her head rolling back onto her shoulders as JJ's lips moved, attaching themselves to the sensitive skin beneath her ear. They nipped, soothed, bit, sucked.

The brunette's eyes squeezed shut as she allowed herself to drown in the sensation, pulling air into her lungs through her teeth as she felt familiar, slender fingers slide beneath the wired lip of her bra, grasping her breasts firmly as JJ's mouth moved to the column of her throat. She felt her nipples harden, knew that the younger woman would be able to feel them do so against her palm, and craved the attention they might receive.

This is what Emily had needed since at least 12 hours ago. She needed JJ. She needed JJ to burn her love into her skin, to brand her flesh with the existence of a passion that overcame poison. She needed JJ to bring her out of her mind, out of her compartmentalisation, out of the isolation she felt herself slipping towards to keep away from dealing with her emotions. Emily wanted to drown in the sensations only the blonde woman could provoke in her.

And yet, at the same time, she wanted to scorch kisses into JJ skin, wanted to leave her own unique mark along the younger woman's neck, her chest, her thighs. She wanted to hear the blonde woman, the audible evidence that all JJ could and wanted to think about was her and no one else. And it was this thought, as Emily felt JJ's fingers gently tug at the peaked flesh beneath her bra, that brought Emily's eyes open.

The older woman's hands found the younger woman's waist, quickly shifting their positions and urging JJ up, lifting her and pushing her back onto the surface of the counter. Emily pulled back momentarily to unhook her own bar and discard the material unceremoniously to the floor. The stretch of the fabric to accommodate the blonde's hands beneath had caused the wiring to bite into her skin – and Emily wanted no distractions.

Then, as the brunette brought her lips hastily the blonde's, her hands rounded JJ's chest to find the metal clasp resting against her back. She deftly unhooked the object, letting the straps fall down the length of JJ's arms without breaking the kiss. It fell to the floor beneath them.

And Emily could have then worked her way along the expanse of JJ's neck. Had wanted to, had fantasised about it only moments ago. She'd though of working her tongue and teeth along the smooth honeycomb skin. She'd thought of the moment JJ would truly get lost in the feeling, how she'd tilt her neck, revealing more skin for Emily to torture. And how this always caused a hard clench low in the brunette's abdomen – in a very similar manner to the way that just the thought had caused the same sensation.

But Emily felt too desperate now to take her time.

Her mouth fell straight to JJ's breasts. Her hands following, kneading, pushing the flesh together so she could take even more in her mouth. She heard JJ gasp, felt the blonde woman shiver wantonly, waiting for the moment that soon followed when the younger woman's hands would stroke through her hair, her nails raking almost painfully along her scalp.

Emily's lips wrapped themselves tight around a nipple, alternating between shorter and softer, and more harsh and longer sucks. She could feel the tight peak in her mouth swelling further against her tongue. She stroked the muscle around the circumference before flicking the tip of her tongue just lightly over the peak – mimicking motions that she'd soon be repeating much further down.

The older woman could hear JJ moaning and keening, could feel her muscles already beginning to twitch and her body to writhe above her. She could feel JJ becoming just as impatient as she, too, currently felt. And perhaps there would be a place to take their time, to really make love, to worship each other's bodies and play. But that time was not now.

So Emily's hands moved to the button and zipper on JJ's slacks. It was a few short seconds before both was undone, and she watched JJ lean back onto the side on her elbows, bracing herself for the tug she'd feel as the last two pieces of clothing were hungrily taken from her. JJ's eyes were in fact stormy blue now, wide with want and desire, and as Emily dropped the slacks and panties to the floor, her own near-black eyes met the electric blue watching her.

There was no missing the intensive, naked emotion in those wide eyes. There was no way of avoiding the pleading, yet assertive look – JJ knew what she wanted, what she _needed_. And that look said more, said that she could trust Emily to give her exactly what she needed and more than that. Those eyes spoke volumes not only about carnal hunger and desire, but of true adoration and belief.

That look, without either woman breaking eye contact, persuaded the older woman to fall onto her knees and part the blonde's legs. There would be no build up right at this moment, no foreplay.

Emily wrapped her arms around the younger woman's thighs, tugging her closer to the edge of the counter, and then she finally broke eye contact.

Her gaze fell to the space between JJ's legs. She could visibly see the wetness that had pooled there, that not even the blonde's saturated underwear had been able to take care of. She could see JJ's swollen clit peering out from between two pink lower lips, neglected, imploring for attention. Emily groaned, sliding just the length of one finger into wet heat, relishing in the whimper from the blonde woman.

Using her thumbs, Emily pulled JJ's lower lips apart and flattened her tongue against the space in between, drawing the muscle over her opening and her throbbing clit. She heard the half groan, half moan from JJ, a sign of both pleasure and of relief. As Emily began to work her tongue against the blonde's swollen nub, the younger woman began to lift and drop her hips against the edge of the work top, aiding the brunette to work her just right.

Not that JJ felt she needed to. If Emily had a deadly weapon, it was definitely her mouth. Not only was her tongue sharp when it came to quips, but it was talented too. Her mouth was multilingual in more than just languages that the human ear could understand. Thinking about the talent of Emily's tongue, _feeling_ it, brought a fresh pool of liquid between her legs and JJ moaned loudly, a hard, electric spark igniting low in stomach.

JJ could feel the heat from her chest rising along the column of her throat to her face. She could feel herself burning up. Her heartbeat was loud inside of her ears and hard against her rib cage. The younger woman gave up just leaning back on the side, trying to balance herself precariously or use her elbows for support, instead resting her back against the cool counter top.

"Emily…"

The blonde's eyes were shut now. She could feel the tip of Emily's tongue working its way beneath the hood of her pulsating clit, reaching out to just softly touch the blonde's most sensitive part. JJ keened, her toes curling and her hands reaching down to wrap themselves tightly in the brunette's raven locks. She could feel that same tongue flicking relentlessly, setting into a pattern, neither moving more slowly or quickly. And JJ could begin to feel the tension building low in her abdomen.

JJ knew, as soon as that tightening began in her stomach, that it wouldn't take long for Emily's rhythm to provide her with the release she craved. That feeling always spread quickly. First, just across her entire abdomen, causing strong muscle twitches and minor convulsions. Then the electric current seemed to spread, along her thighs, to her chest and arms. The usual vocal moaning would be broken by her breath catching in her throat as JJ tried to remain in oxygen surplus. Then those same feelings would spread along her arms and legs and swallow her whole.

"Open your eyes and look at me, JJ."

JJ couldn't tell whether the noise she was now making were broken up moans or sobs, or maybe even a mixture of both. But her eyes opened and she peered at the near black eyes staring at her from the place between her legs.

Watching Emily's dark eyes trained on her as her tongue stroked her painfully swollen clit send another wave of electricity throughout JJ's entire body. She shivered violently and had to find a reserve of energy she didn't realise she had to keep her eyes from closing back shut.

She could feel it coming. Her toes curled so tight it almost felt like cramps would develop, and the top half of her back now lifted from the counter top as she felt every muscle she had begin to tense and lock. There was a sensation as Emily rolled her tongue against JJ's clit and then the younger woman was crying out into the kitchen, her body twisting and writhing, her head falling back onto the marble.

Emily continued to roll her tongue, drawing out the blonde's release, patiently waiting until the hands pulling her hair towards the apex between JJ's thighs began to reluctantly push. The brunette left a gently kiss against the inside of the blonde's thigh before standing up. JJ reached her arms out and Emily gently coaxed the younger woman to sit up. Her arms wrapped around JJ's shoulders as JJ rested her head against the front of one of Emily's shoulder.

There came a sound that definitely could not be mistaken for anything but a sob.

But there was no immediate panic or concern from Emily. Instead, as JJ's arms moved to wrap themselves around the brunette's waist, the older woman stroked her lover's hair. She gave JJ a few moments, simply massaging her scalp and holding her close. She let JJ cling on to her, let her take her own time to let go of whatever emotion had built, gave the younger woman the time she needed to process.

"Emily?" JJ asked.

"Hmm."

JJ pulled back. Her eyes were watery. Tear tracks lay across her cheeks. Emily brought her hands to JJ's face, very gently cradling the blonde's cheeks in her hands and wiping the tracks away with the pads of her thumbs.

"I love you."

Emily smiled, her eyes moving to gaze into JJ's. The heaviness and the darkness previously in them had seemed to have reduced, but it had not gone completely.

"I love you too, Jennifer."

The brunette leaned in and placed a slow, gentle kiss against JJ's lips. The intensity of emotion had seemed to dissipate some. But Emily knew that didn't necessarily mean that she felt right yet, or that JJ did either. They had both flushed the darkness from their system. But now they felt raw and vulnerable. Now would be the time for making love, for gentler exploration, for worshipping of one another's skin. Now would be the time to hold one another, to slow down and find their footing again.

Although the kiss had been a short one, their foreheads were left pressed against one another, both Emily's and JJ's eyes closed. Where previously discomfort had settled in their bones, there was now warmth. There was some sense of feeling content, of feeling okay. Both women knew, as their hands found each other's and fingers laced together, that by morning they would be entirely themselves again. And even more grateful for the relationship and connection that they had with each other.

"Come on," Emily spoke softly, briefly brushing her lips against JJ's before reluctantly taking a step back. "Let's go upstairs."

JJ nodded her head.

* * *

 **So, I don't feel my muse is quite what it used to be. But leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Additionally, since this has helped in the past, feel free to PM me with any prompts that you may have for a one shot. I cannot promise anything, but if helps to reignite my muse, I'll be one happy writer and you will (hopefully) be one happy reader. If you are a Guest but would still like to pass on a prompt, feel free to write it as a review.**

 **Thank-you!**


End file.
